Harry Potter og Den Store Prøve
by koooo4
Summary: Igen er Harry kommet til Hogwarts, og meget vil ske på dette år. Både nye venskaber, og kærlighed er i luften. Men som altid lurer faren bag hver et hjørne...
1. Glædens brev

**Glædens brev**  
  
Klokken var 05:00 men Harry, som endnu ikke var gået i seng, så TV. Onkel  
Vernon havde allerede bedt ham om at slukke, men han hørte ikke efter. Harry var snart ligeglad, hvad familien Dursley sagde til ham. Harry havde kun fået et brev hele sommeren, og det var fra skolen, om hvilke bøger de skulle have, ikke engang Ron havde skrevet til ham. "Sluk så det TV" råbte  
onkel Vernon "ja, ja" sagde Harry. Harry gik i seng, men han kunne ikke  
sove. Han tænkte på hvorfor ingen, havde skrevet til ham, kunne de ikke lide ham mere? Nej det kunne ikke være derfor, det måtte det ikke. Men han  
faldt i søvn, selv om han prøvede at holde sig vågen, med alle sine  
kræfter.  
  
Harry vågnede ved 10'tiden som han plejede at gøre. Hvad, hade Hedvig et  
brev? ja. Harry løb over og rev det ud af kløerne på Hedvig. Han så p  
brevet, og kunne ved at se på den flotte håndskrift, at det var fra  
Hermione og det gjorde ham mere glad. Han åbnede brevet og læste:  
  
Kære Harry. Undskyld jeg først skriver nu, men jeg har været på ferie i Frankrig, og jeg glemte min ugle. Og for resten TILLYKKE med fødselsdagen i forgårs. Jeg har haft det godt, og jeg har været lidt sammen Krum men det er som om han har ændret sig, jeg kunne slet ikke kende ham. Jeg glæder mig til at se dig  
igen. Vil du med på diagonalstræde i morgen kl.5?? Ron kommer også!  
  
Kærlig hilsen Hermione Granger  
Harry kiggede på brevet, stirrede bare på det, indtil han forstod hvad der stod. Han Skyndte sig at kalde på Hedvig, der hurtigt fløj hen på Harrys skulder. Harry skrev hurtigt et brev til Hermione og spændte det på Hedvigs  
ben. "Flyv så Hedvig," råbte Harry glad efter Hedvig som han lige havde  
sendt ud af vinduet. Harry stod op kl.4 han var helt ør i hoved. "Jeg skulle vist ikke have gået så sent i seng". Han havde købt noget susepulver som han ville bruge til at komme der hen. Familien måtte bare ikke opdage det, for Onkel Vernon ville aldrig tillade at han tog af sted. Han huskede hvad han hade gjort forkert sidst, da han ikke talte tydeligt nok, og derfor landte i Tusmørkegyden. 


	2. Diagonal stræde

**Diagonalstræde**  
  
Nu skulle han til det, han tog noget susepulver og kastede det ned mod  
bunden af kaminen. "D-I-A-G-O-N-A-L-S-T-R-Æ-D-E" sagde han tydeligt. Et  
skarpt grønt lys blindede Harry. Det var som at flyve gennem en kæmpe labyrint. Han havde helt glemt den følelse af morskab og frygt, for det var 5år siden han havde prøvet det sidst. Det var en rar følelse at være på vej hen til sine venner. Så var det nu, han kunne se sin endestation, den kamin  
på diagonal stræde han skulle ud af. Han fløj ud af kaminen i diagonalstræde. Han gik ud på selve gaden, og kiggede rundt. Var det ikke  
Hermione og Ron der stod ved hjørnet? Harry gik hen mod de to personer.  
Pludselig var der en af dem der vente sig om. Det var Hermione. "Hej Harry", sagde hun, "Hej Ron og Hermione" sagde Harry og omfavnede sine to  
bedste venner. Hermione så rundt på sine venner, og derefter på sedlen fra Hogwarts. "Vi  
må hellere se at komme i gang".  
  
De skulle bruge:  
  
1: Animagusens historie 1  
2: Magiens historie 2 del.  
3: Almen indføring i besværgelser (niveau 6)  
4: Vejledning i forvandling  
5: Mørkets kræfter; en håndbog i selvforsvar  
6: Overnaturlige dyr og deres forsvar  
7: Teblade til stjerner  
ALLE skal have en kost med!  
  
De gik først ind i Madame Malkin, for Hermione skulle have en ny kappe.  
"Træd op på skamlen så skal jeg tage dine mål," sagde Madam Malkin. Hermione trådte op på skamlen og Madam Malkin begyndte at tage mål. Efter en masse målen var Herminones kappe endelig færdig. Og de skulle videre. Nu  
skulle de have bøgerne. Harry og Hermione kunne købe dem alle men Ron manglede en. Han havde ikke råd til den sidste Teblade til stjerner. Harry sagde at han ville købe den for ham, og bagefter ville de gå hen og få et  
glas pumpkin juice, og han gav'. Efter at de havde drukket et par glas  
pumpkin juice gik de videre. Harry, Ron og Hermione gik hen mod forretningen, Kvalitetsudstyr til Quidditch, og der var den, den nye Nimbus  
2003. Harry kiggede på den, men så, så han, at Ron nærmest savlede over den. Harry ville gerne købe den til ham, men han ville sikkert ikke tage imod den. Man kunne se at Hermione tænkte, det er jo bare en kost. Harry skulle snart tilbage. Han blev nød til at være tilbage før hans onkel og  
tante vågnede. Men hvordan kom han tilbage..? Han havde glemt at tage susepulver med, det var da det dummeste han kunne gøre. Han spurgte Ron, om han havde noget, men han var blevet fløjet i den flyvende bil. Han sagde  
til Harry at han kunne flyve med ham hjem. Harry tog imod tilbudet. De  
skulle møde Hr. Weasley på p-pladen, der lå lige udenfor indgangen til Diagonalstræde. De gik der ud 5 minutter før tid, for Ron havde sagt at han ikke var så god til klokken, endnu. Mens Harry og Ron gik ud mod P-pladsen gik Hermione hen til sine forældre. Harry og Ron ventede i 13 minutter. "Du  
er sikker på at han kommer, ikke,?" spurgte Harry "Selvfølgelig gør han det," svarede Ron. Harry kunne se en blå bil der slingede meget voldsomt.  
"Der kommer han jo" sagde Ron med lettelse i stemmen. 


	3. Vindelhuset

**Vindelhuset**

På vej hjem i den blå bil spurgte Ron:" Hvordan synes du, Hermione så ud i  
dag?" Harry syntes, at det var et underligt spørgsmål, men svarede alligevel:" Som hun plejer, tror jeg." Hermione var den lille søde pige, troede alle, men Harry vidste bedre. De var jo trods alt venner. Hermione  
var i virkeligheden den pige på skolen  
  
der havde brudt flest skole regler, hvilket var endnu en grund til at de tre, "den gyldne trio", passede så godt sammen. Hver gang der var fare p  
færde havnede de på mystisk vis altid i midt i det hele. Der var fx den  
gang i første år, hvor De Vises Sten var tæt på at blive taget af Voldemort. Harry skælvede ved bare tanken om hvor ulækker Voldemort havde været på baghovedet af professor Quirrel. De havde alle tre ydet noget så Harry til sidst kom til at kæmpe mod Voldemort, eller det vil sige at det var jo Quirrel der kæmpede som modstader. Uden Hermiones eller Rons hjælp, havde Voldemort sikkert fået fat i De Vises Sten. Sikke et mareridt, hvis  
det var sket!  
Efter at have kørt en time, var de næsten fremme. Med et, da de kørte ind  
mod huset, kom Molly ud og tog imod dem. Molly var Rons mor. Hun havde sendt en skråler til Ron da de havde fløjet til Hogwarts. Hun var altid sød mod Harry, selv første dag hun så ham, da Ron, Fred og George havde redet ham, og fløjet ham tilbage til Vindelhuset. "Hej Harry," sagde en stemme,  
Harry vendte sig om: "Hej Ginny." Ginny er Rons lillesøster. Hun har et godt øje for Harry. Hun var indblandet i hele affæren med Hemmelighedernes Kammer, det var nemlig hende der åbnede kammeret. Hun ville have været død,  
hvis ikke Harry havde reddet hende i sidste øjeblik.  
De gik op på Rons værelse. Der var meget rodet, der lå "levende" legetøj overalt på gulvet. Harry havde aldrig fået noget legetøj af hans onkel og tante, for de brugte alle deres penge på Dudley. Harry fik kun tøj, gammelt  
tøj der evig og altid var noget af Dudleys gamle aflagte og ikke for at  
glemme, mindst 5 numre for stort! Harry kom i tanke om noget, han havde glemt at sende et brev om at han ikke kom hjem, de ville blive ligeså sure,  
som da Dobby kastede en kage i hoved på en meget vigtig gæst. De havde troet at det var Harry fordi han stod lige bagved gæsten, men Harry havde bare prøvet at redde kagen fra at falde ned i hoved på gæsten, Harry havde  
fået gitter for sit vindue, men han var blevet reddet af Ron, Fred og George. Ron og Harry ville have en god nats søvn og gik tidligt i seng. Det var i dag at de skulle med toget. "Harry tænkte på hvordan det var, da de ikke kunne komme igennem på grund af Dobby. Han havde brugt sin alfe magi,  
til at forsegle indgangen til perron 9 3/4, så de var blevet nød til at  
tage den flyvende bi, og de var nær blevet bortvist. Da de sad ved morgenbordet, brød Molly tavsheden af nervøsitet, med en vits: "Husk nu, at  
i ikke må blive bortvist," Harry, Ron og Ginny lo.


	4. Peron 9 3,4

**Perron 9 ¾**

Harry pakkede sine sidste ting, og gjorde sig helt klar. Ron, Ginny, Fred  
og George var klar og ventede kun på Harry, det plejede ellers altid at  
være Ron de ventede på, og det var nogle gange lidt heldigt at de nåede  
toget klokken 11:00 præcis. Harry kunne ikke få alle sine ting ned i kufferten, "Kom nu dit gamle lort!" tænke Harry. Efter at have puklet i 5 minutter var alt i, og Harry var klar til at gå. Klokken var nu 10:30 så de skulle skynde sig, for ikke at komme for sent. "Det ville være skrækkeligt  
hvis vi ikke nåede toget på grund af mig," tænkte Harry, "Jeg vil helst ikke blive nød til at flyve i en bil, igen." De skyndte sig ud i bilen og kørte, "Vi når det," sagde Harry stille til sig selv, da de kørte hen foran stationen. De løb alle ind på stationen, som var proppet med mugglere og magikere. De slæd sig igennem menneske mylderet. Der var perron 9 og mellem  
9 og 10, lå perron 9 3/4. "Skynd jeg bare ind," sagde Molly, Harry løb  
først, så Ginny og Ron og til sidst Fred og George. De løb ind i toget, "Hej, vi ses," råbte Hr. og Fru. Weasley. Ron og Harry gik ned gennem toget  
for at se om der var en ledig kupe. Da de gik forbi den 4 sidste kupe,  
sagde en stemme:" Når Potter, kan dig og din rødhåret ven ikke finde en  
plads?" Harry kunne kende stemmen, det var Malfoy og han sad sammen med hans slæng. Malfoy har kort, hvidt slikhård, og er skolens bølle, Han har to hjælpere, der hedder Grabbe og Goyle. Grabbe og Goyle er de dummeste på hele skolen, og er meget glade for mad. "Ti stille Malfoy!" råbte Ron og hævede sin tryllestav. "Rolig nu rød top, du vil vel ikke blive bortvist, fordi du bruger magi udenfor skolen, vil du?" sagde Malfoy koldt. Ron hoved var næsten lige så rød som hans hård. Harry tog fat i Ron arm, og hev ham  
videre. I sidste kupe, sad Hermione helt alene, og ventede på dem. "Hej  
Hermione," sagde Harry, "Hvad?" udbrød Hermione forskrækket, og lagde hurtigt bog hun læste i ned i tasken. "Læser du forud igen?" Drillede Ron, "Nej selvfølgelig ikke," svarede Hermione, og trak et Alt for heksene, op af tasken. De så at der stod: Stor plakat med Victor Krum, "Er det nu Krum  
igen?" Spurgte Ron. Victor Krum er søger på det Irlandske landshold i quidditch, og er en af de bedste i verden, og er et forbillede for mange.  
De havde mødt Krum, da Durmstrang kom til Hogwarts, for at overvære turneringen i magisk trekamp, og han blev selv valgt som deltager, og han  
kan lide Hermione. Hermione svarede ikke. Harry og Ron satte sig overfor Hermione og begyndte at snakke om quidditch. Deres store taleemne, var Victor Krum, som var Rons ynglings spiller. Klokken var nu 12, og de gik i gang med, at tage deres  
kapper på. Hermiones nye kappe var rigtig flot, som Harry da også pointeret: "Wow, fed kappe!" Hermione takkede, mens hun blev mere og mere rød i hoved, som hun prøvede at skule med sine hænder. Ron havde en gammel, og slidt kappe, der var Freds aflagte, som man kunne se, hvis man kiggede bag på mærket, der hang ud, eller var ved at falde af. Hvor var Fred? Harry havde slet ikke set ham, ikke en gang. Da Ron så at Harry, vendte sig om  
for at kigge rundt i kupeerne, sagde han:" Fred og George er gået ud af skolen, for at starte en spøg og skæmt butik," pludselig huskede han det. De var jo gået ud sidste år, og han skulle lige til at gøre det samme. Fred og George er Ron to brødre. De elsker at drille alle og enhver. Harry gav dem 1000 galeoner, til at starte en spøg og skæmt butik, hvilket deres mor,  
ikke ville bryde sig om, hvis hun hørte det.  
  
Den sidste tid i toget gik langsomt, selv om der ikke var mere end 2  
minutter til at det standsede. Harry og Ron, spiste det sidste slik, og skyndte sig hen til døren, da der altid blev kamp, om at komme først ud.  
Døren sprang op, og de 3, styrtede ud af døren, og kiggede efter Hagrid


End file.
